The Devil's Playground
by SomeCrazyDude1113
Summary: An evil walks the halls of Yokai academy, one that can stalk from unseen dimensions, bring victims to mental ruin and feast upon their damnation. As the fruits of these occurrences tally corpses Tsukune and his harem must do all that they can to rid the school of this phantom of terror...if they survive. (M for language, disturbing imagery and violence [RV Cast /OC's])
1. Prologue

_**A/N: THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE POST MANGA, NEVER READ IT BUT AM WORKING WITH A FEW CONSULTANTS TO EDUCATE ME ON IT. SO IF SOMETHING DOES NOT AGREE WITH THE CANON THEN APOLOGIES AHEAD OF TIME, I'M ONLY HUMAN. AND YES THERE ARE OC'S BUT NOT THE HAREM STEELING, OVERPOWERED AMERICAN KIND. JUST NEW STUDENT'S WITH THEIR OWN MONSTER ABILITIES THAT WOULDN'T BE ANY DIFFERENT FROM THE ANIME.**_

 ** _ALSO MOST MY STORIES START A LITTLE SLOW IN THE BEGINNING AS TO GET THE STAGE SET FOR THE MAIN EVENT._**

 _ **OH YEAH IF YOU LIKE AMV'S I DO USUALLY MAKE ONE ABOUT THE SERIES I'M WRITING ABOUT. I MADE A ROSARIO ONE CALLED VAMPIREKLOK ON YOUTUBE NOW.**_

 _ **WITH THAT SAID, COME AND PLAY IN ' THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND.'**_

* * *

 _"_ _Fears are nothing more than a state of mind." -Napoleon Hill_

 **Prologue**

A night sky of unspeakable crimson shown over head as that of a hematic canvas which was plastered listlessly behind the pallor of a full moon. Bellow this haunting firmament was a terrain of a rather ghastly nature.

Forsaken dirt roads encumbered about by ancient headstones, which due to the hands of time, were cracked and riddled with overgrowth and had long fallen out of their orderly fashion and were laid to rest in crooked rows. Standing tall above the decrepit cemetery, were the rotting oaks of dead trees whose leafless limbs stretched ever onwards as that of the hands of tormented souls attempting to claw their ways out of hell.

Further down this line which was in possession of a panorama of the very disturbing elements that could riddle the mind with the demons of mental torment, was an edifice in similar character of the grave yard in terms of it's dilapidated nature. The structure seemed as nothing more than an all but forgotten warehouse whose outward appearance seemed to communicate clearly that the interior had never been earnestly occupied for over half a century.

Within this morbid environment, it would be astonishing to conclude that the warehouse was being inhabited at this very moment. The figure of a human bolted through the dark passage ways with ungovernable haste.

The empty chasms which once housed dead silence, now were resonating with the eerie echoes of panicked, short winded oxidations as the frenzied individual was running from what appeared to be some type of pursuer that only he was aware of.

Eventually the personage found refuge in a room filled with cobwebs and overturned furniture that also had a window that gave a pale red light to the chamber. With features in acceptable brightness we see that this fearful soul was a young boy of sixteen years of age. He was tall and wide shouldered with palette of gray hair that loosely hung about his green eyes.

He was a rather aggressive looking fellow dressed in a school uniform consisting of a light, turquoise green suit coat with white linings going about the inner hems, white dress shirt and red tie complete with tan pants and thickly polished brown shoes.

He perched himself against the wall next to the aperture, haunched over with his weight being supported by his sweating palms pressed to his quivering knees. It was an odd sight to see such a large and strong looking young man in such a pandemic state. He took a moment to dry the perspiration from his brow with his sleeve before something at the window got his attention.

It seemed that a silhouette was standing among the tombstones, a tall and foreboding looking figure who seemed to be waving coldly at him. Startled, the young man took a moment to reset his gaze, however when he had done so, the figure was gone. He pushed off the wall and timidly approached the glass so that he may have a better look at the outside surroundings.

He scanned the area for a few moments and could find nothing to visually confirm that he was not in solitude. Then there was a thunderous clash that caused the boy to jump back with a yelp. Clutching his heart, he saw an area where the casement had received a terrible crack that could have only come from a massive object coming into collision with it at high speeds.

Re composing himself, the lad walked to the window ledge and found the source of the clatter just outside. On the ground a few steps from the window was a dead, black bird laying sprawled out on it's stomach region with it's wings stretched out crookedly in a lifeless manner.

"Stupid thing must have flown right into it." said the teen when looking at the damaged area then down at the fowl once more.

Then to his alarm, the crow's head quickly turned all the way around and shot a demonic gaze at him through glowing red eyes. Stricken with fear, the young man stumbled back and fell on his hind quarters.

After a moment which allowed his cardio system to reduce it's beat somewhat, the young man's hairs began to stand on end when hearing a most unusual sound. It appeared to be song that started with old static followed by a trumpet playing an intro of lighthearted spookiness which was then accompanied by an upbeat combination of stringed instruments.

The boy got to his feet and followed the source of the music, which now had a man singing an old yet lighthearted tune,

 _'_ _Children have you ever met the Boogeyman before?_

 _No of course you haven't you're much too good I'm sure.'_

The young man followed the unusually chipper music into the adjacent room and found a record player with it's black disc spinning along under the needle as the song continued _,_

 _'_ _Don't you be afraid of him if he should visit you,_

 _He's a great big coward so I'll tell you what to do…'_

The teenager lifted up the needle to stop the record from reciting it's serenade which was known as Henry Hall's 1932 orchestrated song, 'Here comes the Boogeyman.' He picked the record off the spindle and examined it, then to his surprise, he noticed that the player itself was not connected to any source of power.

The room in which he was now in, also had a window of the like nature as the last. He approached that one as well with the disc in hand and looked out. From this angle, he could see a great body of water that was the same rosary color of the sky above which had an encircling region of cliffs and bluffs going about it.

 _'_ _Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Boogeyman…'_

To his absolute horror, the young man turned about to find the record player continuing to sound without the record or needle to instruct it. He approached it with tearing eyes that were a manifestation of his soul being over flooded with unbearable dread.

 _'_ _Don't let him come close to you. He'll catch you if he can…'_

With a mind that was now outside itself and overcome with anxiety, the young man kicked the record player over with all his might which seemed to halt it's ability to play as it broke into a few large fragments upon the ground.

He then noticed that the remains of the record player landed by another pair of human feet. It was evident that someone else was in the room as he looked up to see a hulking figure facing him. The young teenager shouted an obscenity as he balled up his fists and jumped back.

Within his frenzied delirium he saw that the figure copied his movements precisely and simultaneously. He then chuckled when finding that it was a mirror and nothing more.

It was quiet once more, the boy was alone in this room with only his poorly spangled reflection and shadow upon the wall to keep him company.

Suddenly there was a loud screech as the shadow of the dead bird overtook most of the lit areas of the window and engulfed his shadow in it's shade along with it's reflection peering over his shoulder.

"Shit!" he yelled as he wheeled around. However, there was nothing outside when he turned.

Rolling his eyes in heavy frustration, the boy turned about face to leave the room, but when his eyes came back he found the mirror gone and was replaced with another tangible being standing before him.

A tall individual with a jagged pale face and long streaks of black hair that fell to the shoulders and over black eye sockets which had no eyes nor nose that reeked a grotesque face that looked as a demented skull that was filled with hairline fractures making it all look as though it were the facade of an infernal, porcelain doll.

Screaming in terror, the young man ran for his life out of the room. Doorways swooped past him as his adrenal flight carried him as far away from the specter as possible. At the end of the hallway was a door that was slightly ajar.

He went to throw his body weight at it as a means to break through the exit, yet as he came into contact with it, the door abruptly shut under it's own free will, blocking his flight.

He recovered and grasped the handle to open it but could hear the sound of the locking mechanisms sliding into place within the knob. Then when looking up the frame, saw the sliding dead bolt shift into place without any assistance from a visible force.

Gasping the boy turned around and saw the figure at the other end of the hallway shifting closer towards him in an unnatural manner. Looking around in a pandemic composure the boy found a flight of stairs leading to the upper level, it was then that he rashly decided to make his way up.

The level above was not filled with hallways nor doors, it was a large and spacious area with support beams evenly spaced from each other throughout. There were many large windows yet no appropriate exit. As the young man made his way to this area he then fatally realized the grievous error of his ways.

He had trapped himself. Then he could here the music starting again, from down below. Though it was the same composition, the lyrics were different,

 _'_ _Tell me Seto have you ever met the boogey man before?_

 _When he finds you, he'll send you knocking on death's door…!'_

He ran to one of the apertures furthest from the stairwell from whence he came and began to pound on it screaming, "SOMEONE PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

He looked back and knew that the figure was following up the path of his retreat. He savagely scanned the area and found an old chair, who retrieved it and hurled it towards the glass.

He began whimpering and crying in spiritual agony as each time he belted the casement, it would crack and splinter, then re seal itself before he could deliver another blow. This episode went on for only a few more seconds before being overcome with the sensation of imminent doom, for he was not alone.

He turned around and found the haunting figure standing twenty feet from where he stood. Yet it only stared at him, as if to put all the details of this boy's final hour into his own hands.

The young man bellowed with reckless courage, "I don't know who the hell you are, but you picked the wrong guy to screw with!"

The teen then began to tremble and shake as his body began to mutate. His flesh was overcome with ocre colored fur, his nose widened, his muscles expanded until they ripped free of his coat. His shoes broke apart as cloven hooves replaced five toed feet. Massive horns grew from his temples. The young man had now taken the appearance of what could be identified as the greek minotaur.

Snorting and saying with a deep voice, the bull man grunted, "Last mistake you'll ever make!"

Then with a roar, he bound forward with the charge of a juggernaut. The blackened figure simply stood there and allowed itself to be overtaken. However, to the bull's bewilderment, he felt nothing when the hour of impact was anticipated.

Snorting out hot gusts of wind from his nostrils, the beast looked around furiously for his target. He quickly turned when realizing the specter was behind him.

Before the monster could so much as comprehend his situation, the figure arose out of a black mist that swirled about his feet. Demon wings expanded the almost width of the room, as the eyes and mouth burst open in a nightmarish fashion of hot amber and burning tangerine. An unearthly scream followed from the devilish being which blew the minotaur into the wall.

He could vaguely recover as the demonic presence came upon him. The next thing that ensued were the muffled sounds of a dying scream that scarcely made it through the walls of the structure.

A profound silence followed. When concerning the regards and welfare of the young man, he was found motionless in his beast form with a pair of human hands digging deep into the sides of his skull. An odd red light was glowing within the veins of the champion as he seemed to be enjoying the act.

Soon after, the fingers slid out of the cranium which left five holes in their places on each side. And standing over the condemned soul was another boy, wearing a similar outfit and looking the same age. His facial features were masked by the darkness, however it was clear that he was gazing upon the corpse with the satisfaction one would have over a trophy.

Proudly, he quitted the edifice and walked out into the night's air. With hands in his pocket he was approaching another building within view yet a few leagues away. It was victorian styled mansion with white washed side panels and green roof tops with a sign pointing to it which read, 'Youkai academy,' just off the roadside.

Eager to approach the school, the boy who was responsible for the other's nightmare and demise, simply whistled a familiar tune then sung in a whisper, _'Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Boogeyman….'_


	2. The Freshmen

**Chapter 1**

 **The Freshmen**

 _One week earlier…_

Through the thick blackness of an archaic underpass suddenly shown two beaming eyes of a sparkling nature growing larger accompanied by the sound of a deep, persistent growl that resonated louder and louder with each passing moment. The source of this noise was that of a simple bus of the IC BE -series that was green and yellow, with a sign above the cab that read 'Yokai Academy.'

The large commuter van was filled with young men and women in their mid to late teens who eagerly awaited their destination. They wore turquoise green suit coats with red ties and brown pants (or plaid skirts depending on gender) There was one among them who road in silence and starred out the window with a look of an unknown longing that came from an internal desolation.

He was a short and pitiful looking lad with a scrawny and weak disposition, who, unfortunately due to his genetics, could be considered unattractive when considering his large ears, glasses and overall unappealing face. A constant reminder to him whenever he saw his reflection, which in the moment, saw it in the window as the face of a ghost among the moving brickwork.

He was not sitting by himself, there was another young man who did not share his misfortune in the slightest when coming to a finer outward appearance. He was more strapping with deep brown hair and a soft face that was complimented with light red eyes.

He kindly looked to his riding buddy and attempted to make some light conversation, "So is this your first year?"

Shyly, the younger boy nodded with a timid composure as to display his respect for whomever he considered to be a superior.

With a warming smile the elder one encouraged, "Don't worry, it's not so bad here."

Quietly the younger one spoke, "First time being away from home."

With a condolence once felt before, the elder said with empathy, "I know how you feel, but you get used to it. Plus it's nice being with your kind, I'm sure that's why your parents sent you here."

The homely one pulled from his coat pocket, an asthma inhaler, looked at the spout, then said with bitterness, "My dad just wanted to get rid of me." then pumped the medicinal remedy into his lungs.

The older one was at a loss for words, for some things cannot by consoled by those who have yet to be in similar circumstance. He could only respond with an embarrassing, "My parent's were glad to see me off too."

This failed to assuage the introverted in the least so the bus ride was simply void of conversation between the two.

Eventually the tunnel ceased to extend and the bus was guided to a more nightmarish setting, with dead trees, tombstones and a lake of red water. Slowly the commuter pulled up next to a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for head and parked.

The bus driver then pulled up the knob which activated the vehicle's air brakes and the transit system was immovable. The doors were then opened and the students arose to disembark.

The two of the ones whose conversation we had witnessed arose and got into the crammed isle before being able to filter out and into the fresh air.

They scarcely made it off the steps before a set of shrilling voices called out in excitement, "Tsukune! Tsukune!"

The fairer looking boy glanced up to see a quadra of fine female characters who seemed to be anxiously awaiting his arrival. He went up to greet them and was answered with them clambering their arms around him to the point to where he could not stand against their combined body weight.

The introvert simply starred at him with such an expressionless want, that it was difficult to determine whether or not he was envying his fellow passenger's luck, or cursing it. His thoughts were interrupted when he was plowed from behind by a group of thug like student's who'd rather be intrusive to get their way than exercise good manner's that were well within their range.

"Move it along freak." said the ring leader rudely, which got the approving chuckle of his comrades.

Picking up his nap sack from off the dirt path, the young boy walked alone with his head hung low and quickly concluded for himself as to why Tsukune was not at all vexed with this new school year.

The feminine fatal which piled atop the young man, now known as Tsukune, eventually let up and gave the lad his liberty of movement back.

"It's glad to be back together isn't it?" said she with more reserved tone than the rest.

"Nice to see you too Moka." returned Tsukune.

Moka was then pulled out of the way be another girl who was the more well endowed of the group who hugged him tightly, which caused a spike in temperature from the young man, "Oh Tsukune we're going to have so much fun this year!"

"G-good to know, Kurumu."

The bustier specimen was then pushed aside by a smaller girl who was a few years younger and latched herself around her waist and bellowed passionately, "I've missed you so much Tsukune!"

Trying to pry her away and being in some desperate need of personal space, the boy replied with polite agitation, "Missed you too Yukari."

Just when he thought himself free of the prying hands, another voice sounded close to his ear behind him in a direful tone, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Tsukune jumped and glanced behind him to see a paler girl with a occult like countenance standing behind him with her hands behind her back.

"Hello….Mizore." said he without making his ominous start known.

She tilted her head and resumed her deadened gaze, "Call me your little snow bunny, ok?"

Alas the reunion had come, Tsukune and his harem.

…

A heavy suitcase fell upon the floor next to a bed, as Tsukune forfeited his luggage and began to settle into his dorm room. Unlike the previous year, there were two beds due to a potential influx of students. However he seemed to be the only occupant at this time so he made good use of this luxury by getting his personal effects in order.

He could hear the the boisterousness of all the male student's in the clustered hallways as they were either reuniting or introducing themselves for the first time.

It was not long until there was a wrap at the door in which he gave consent for the guest to enter. The door slid open and there stood another teen with sleek black hair with bronze highlights that went to his shoulders while the bulk of the scalp and crown were covered by a beanie. His shirt tails were out with a duffle bag in hand and a rather peering look of curiosity.

"Tsukune Aono?" he asked with uncertainty.

"That's me." then looking upon the card given him with the details concerning his personal lodgings and returned, "You must be Kensuke?"

With a simple bow, he stated, "I am he, and he is me!"

Before Tsukune could respond, Kensuke's bag flew towards the empty bed landing just by the leg as the teen leapt forward in a swan dive before turning on his back in mid air and landing upon the mattress. The springs squawked under his weight as he allowed himself to bounce with hands perched behind his head.

Tsukune observed him with mild curiosity before returning to his previous engagement until his newfound room mate sat straight up and declared with a startled epiphany, "Wait were you that guy with all the babes pile driving him?"

Turning a little red, Tsukune responded with a bashful modesty, "Oh, yeah…"

Kensuke swung his legs off the bed, "So….I get it…."

"What do you mean?"

"Having a room mate is somewhat of an inconvenience for you on certain nights, yeah?"

"Oh no your alright." said Tsukune with a welcoming smile.

"Cool, so does that mean they're down for experimenting?"

Bursting out in an embarrassed frenzy, Tsukune almost yelled, "No! It's not like that at all!"

Chuckling rather annoyingly, Kensuke flopped back down and said, "Relax I was just kidding."

Tsukune tried to shrug it off however botched first impressions seldom leave.

"So,' started Kensuke again, 'how many years you attend Yokai?"

Feeling less inclined to answer out of fear of whatever jest may come, Tsukune answered, "A few years. What about you?"

"Third year repeating freshmen."

Tsukune looked back at him with a rather puzzled look in which Kensuke groaned, "Oh, it's not funny if I have to explain it…."

"So this is your first year then?" asked Tsukune with a faltering hope. For in the teenage world a two year difference in age was quiet the leap in maturity.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" inquired Kensuke with a hint that he caught on to Tsukune's tone.

Before the lad could answer, Kensuke perked up at a series of boisterous voices that caught his interest. He bolted to the door, opened it then ran down the hallway yelling loudly, "Toshiro?! What's up ya chode?!"

As the door was beginning to shut slowly, a few of the astonished students who peered down the hallway were the young man bolted, turned slowly to look at Tsukune with a baffled expression.

Tsukune could only wave weakly as the mere fact of having to be associated with this character was enough to shame him for the rest of the school year. However there was always the one thought that could bring his spirits to higher plane when they plummet. The thought of being with Moka.

…

As is customary with any structure that was designed for the sole purpose of educating youngsters with academic literacies, the first hour of class began with a chime of the bell that filled every hallway and chasm.

Tsukune took his seat which, to the absolute delight of our feminine fatal, was in the same classroom as, and in close proximity to, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari.

"YEAH, HOO HOO!" shrilled Kurumu, "I'm in Tsukune's class for a third year in a row!"

She was going to throw herself upon him but was moved off to the side by Yukari who shared the same overbearing infatuation with the eighteen year old.

"This going to be so much fun!" she yelled.

Pulled from behind was the familiar voiced of the abated nature, "Now I get to watch you from my desk and your bedroom window."

Glancing at what was abaft of him, Tsukune found Mizore latched onto him.

He laughed then paused, "Wait, what was that about my bedroom window?"

It was then that another entered the learning chamber that caused a perk in Tsukune's composure. Moka had entered and seemed pleasantly surprised to be in the same room and called out the boy's name in which he responded with a more welcoming aura then with the other girls, who noticed and were slightly resentful for it.

"Well, well, three years and nothing changes." said she.

Kurumu then spoke up, "One thing's changed for me. I have gone from only having to deal with this little twerp (referring to Yukari) for a few hours a day to every hour of every day!"

"HEY!" snapped back Yukari who began shoving the succubus.

"What's this about?" inquired Tsukune.

Mizore then spoke up, "They have to share a dorm room."

The boy then could not help but start up, "At least it's someone you can tolerate, my new room mate is…"

"Ok class let's all take our seats!" came the highly enthusiastic voice of the home room teacher who had just entered.

"Hey we get Mrs. Nekonome again!" started Yukari with glee.

"Wow, nothing really does change in three years." commented Mizore.

Their feline professor then shut the door of the classroom then began to jot a few items on the chalkboard. After that she gave herself a quick introduction before picking up a clip board and calling out the role.

"Akari?"

"Here."

"Michiko?"

"Here…." came a weak and timid reply.

Tsukune recognized him as the boy he had sat on the bus with earlier.

"Freak!" scoffed one of the boys who sat at the back of the room who was accompanied by spurious giggles from his comrades.

Tsukune and his harem shot daring glances at the perpetrator, while Mrs. Nekonome inquired with displeasure, "And you are?"

"Noranaga." said the student with scheming disrespect.

"And your friends?"

Motioning to the other three, he said with sickly pride, "Seto, Hikaru and Yuda."

Each were roughens in there own right and spared no sympathies in the humiliation of Michiko. For the degradation of the weak and fearful seemed to suit their personal amusement.

"Well then Noranaga, Seto, Hikaru and Yuda,' started the disapproving instructor, 'aside from the first rule of Yokai, which is to never reveal your monster form, the first rule in my classroom is to show each of your class mates the utmost respect at all times. Am I understood?"

The group of bullies gave off flustered sighs and nodded then shot vengeful glares at Michiko as if to blame him for their reprimand.

Mrs. Nekonome then continued the roll in which every student answered but as she got to the last name the door opened and another young man entered the room while panting and declared with assurance, "I'm here, I'm here!"

Tsukune bowed his head and almost slammed it on his desk. Mrs. Nekonome then lifted her eyebrows and stated, "Ah you must be Kensuke!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late,' he replied slyly as he took an empty seat, 'duty and booty calls."

There was an odd hush that pulsed throughout the learning chamber, even their teacher was astonished that he jested as such. Tsukune tried his best to not be noticed by his rambunctious room and classmate while their teacher recovered her cheer and went on with the lecture.

During this time of instructional activity, it was seen by Tsukune that every time Mrs. Nekonome turned to write upon the board, Noranaga, Hikaru, Yuda or Seto would launch paper pellets at the poor Michiko that would hit him in the back of the head. Tsukune was too far to do anything while the pitiful victim would only sit there and do nothing.

Loosing interest in Michiko, they decided to take there entertainment elsewhere and pull the same feet with Kensuke, who was sitting next to the other boy. When a paper ball hit him, Kensuke only turned to gaze at the guilty party who smiled with insufferable arrogance.

Kensuke then gave a devilish smile of his own, turned around to face the board and repositioned himself. Noranaga then flicked another wad of paper at him, however, Kensuke heard it, swiftly dodged blindly allowing the paper ball to shoot past his shoulder and hit Mrs. Nekonome in the back of her neck.

She turned abruptly before noticing the collection of paper pellets about Michiko's chair, then up at the four juvenile tormentors and quickly concluded their actions.

With hands on her hip she declared, "How very unfortunate that the first week of school for you four will be spent in detention."

With enraged grimaces the boys complied and ceased their charade while only scheming in their imprudent minds with infantile reasoning how to get satisfaction for their misfortune upon Michiko and Kensuke.

Tsukune however, was more amazed at the quick reflex of Kensuke and could only wonder what his other worldly ability may be. For it was not within regular parameters of many living thing to be able to here and react so swiftly unless their genetic makeup allowed it.

Soon after, the bell rang and the class arose for lunch.

Tsukune and his harem were walking down the hallways towards that cafeteria and engaging in simple conversation until they noticed a type of scene up ahead.

The roughens in their class had made their move on enacting revenge upon Michiko and had him held against a corner. He made no motion to make quandary, for he was very small and highly out numbered and out gunned so to speak against his enemies.

"Thanks to you,' started Noranaga, 'we have to spend our time in detention. You're no different than any other snitch trying to get people in trouble, and snitches get stitches."

"Sorry…." said Michiko without ever raising his eyes from off the floor.

He was then shoved into the wall with enough force to send his spectacles to fall from his face. Seto then saw his chance and crushed them under the weight of his sole.

"We should do something." stated Kurumu.

"Always with the hero stuff." commented Mizore.

But as they were to intervene, another suddenly jumped in and shoved Yuda into the other three. Scrambling they turned to see Kensuke who had bone of his own to pick with the four.

"Think you're pretty funny don't you freak!?" shouted Seto.

"Takes one to know one." returned Kensuke.

Hikaru then chimed in, "I think the best education we can teach him is getting his ass kicked 101."

"Alright stop it." said Moka coming forth.

They shuddered at her appearance and forceful energy. However Seto caromed at her, "Beat it bitch this doesn't concern you!"

Yuda then whispered into his ear, "Easy, she's S class."

"Did I ask you to interfere?" addressed Kensuke of her slightly turned.

"No, but you should really pick your fights more carefully." said she.

Kensuke shrugged and said with lighthearted sarcasm, "There's only four of them."

"And five of these!" said Seto.

Kensuke turned his face only to be met with a straight punch right into his cheek bone. His head shot back and he fell to his hind quarters.

"YOU FIVE!" shouted a voice by another coming down the hallway.

"Oh great now what?" said Kensuke getting to his feet and wiping his face.

The source of the intervener was that of a dark haired woman marching towards them with a less than forgiving stride in her posture. "How would you like to have your time spent in the administrator's office?" she threatened.

Noranaga then said nonchalantly, "And your going to make us?"

"You must be new here,' returned the woman, "I am Mrs. Ruby Tojo, and assistant to the head master. I could have you buried alive if you want."

"No need,' smiled Kensuke, 'I had everything under control."

Moka raised an eyebrow in a rather annoyed fashion, "That's quiet the overstatement."

Ruby turned her vehemence on him, "I saw everything from down the hall, you shoved these boys making you the instigator."

"I was only doing it to save the little dweeb."

Ruby then looked past the horde and saw little Michiko huddled to the wall. Turning to Kensuke she asked of him, "And what is he to you?"

Kensuke thought a moment then responded dully, "A little dweeb."

Suddenly Mrs. Nekonome called out, "Mrs. Tojo I already have the four of them in detention,' said she as she was approaching, 'they are all new and seeing this is the first day perhaps a mercy law can be granted by having Kensuke in detention as well and increasing the days spent therein."

Ruby pondered the reasoning and decided that perhaps it would be in the best interests of the staff to pursue that course. "Very well, but if there is more trouble out of these five do not think that I will hesitate to…"

"Oh no, I'm sure they have learned their lessons." responded Nekonome abruptly with a tone of complying reluctance.

The scene was then dismissed leaving Tsukune, Moka and the other girls alone with Michiko.

Bending over and helping him up, Tsukune condoled, "Sorry about your glasses." said he while picking them off the floor.

"I think I can help." said Yukari who took them in her own possession, waived her wand and made them whole again before giving them back to their rightful owner. "Good as new!" she said.

Michiko took them and put them and muttered a silent word of gratitude. Tsukune decided to take the assistance one step further and offered, "Hey why don't you come eat with us?"

"Thanks but I…" started Michiko who was then interrupted by Moka, "Listen, in case you haven't noticed, your not entirely on the top of the popularity list and will need all the companionship you can get."

Out of intimidation, Michiko complied by saying, "I guess I can then."

The group then made their way to the cafeteria. As they were proceeding, Kurumu then asked, "So who is that loud mouthed punk Kensuke anyway?"

Sighing with morbidness, Tsukune said, "He's my room mate."

All the girls laughed in their sympathies of their friend, while unbeknownst to all within the wall of Yokai academy, all was not well. Somewhere, there was a set of unfriendly eyes who were looking upon student's with an unbearable hunger and a need to consume.

Dwelling under the same roof, was a monster that steadily found it's first victim.


	3. Gazette Phantom

**Chapter 2**

 **Gazette Phantom**

Shortly after the brief showdown was subdued, Tsukune, Moka and the others were found sitting in the cafeteria with their most recently made acquaintance, Michiko. It was a rather odd gathering seeing how the introvert scarcely, if at all, looked another soul in their eyes while he timidly poked at his food and held himself in such a reserved manner that it even made the snow woman uneasy.

His presence at the table impressed an offbeat aura that made any conversing seemingly out of place. Eventually the outgoing Kurumu asked when observing the boy, "You know that finger nail clippers aren't only for just the left hand right?"

She was referencing to his right hand that was firmly planted upon the table that had finger nails significantly longer than it's counter part. Embarrassed he moved it under the table and out of view while saying, "Sorry…."

Tsukune quickly took a glance at the surface his hand was recently pressed upon and noticed a sweltering imprint left behind that slowly faded away. A sign most commonly identified with a person who suffers from high stress and anxiety.

Tapping his fork against the tray Tsukune decided to ask, "So…are you ok after all of that?" insinuating to the altercation that had taken place prior.

Michiko shrugged innocently and spoke, "Yeah I'm used to it by now."

"Have you ever thought about fighting back?" inquired Moka.

"I'm not really any good at that stuff." returned the introvert.

"I do have to ask,' started Mizore, 'you really couldn't have made enemies that fast on your first day. Did those guys know you from before?"

Nodding, Michiko responded, "We went to the same middle school in the human world. They were popular with a lot of the kids there, but since that..incident…a lot of parents sent us to Yokai to be safe until things die down I guess."

"That explains the influx in students." commented Tsukune with a sincere intellect.

"So they're just mad because they had to leave their other school and have to make life a living hell for others?" stammered the succubus.  
"Like I said,' returned the introvert with a failed attempt to play off his shame, 'I'm used to it."

The bell then rang thus concluding the lunch hour. Michiko was the first to arise and take his bag and leave. As he was departing Tsukune could not help but call out compassionately, "Hey Michiko!"

He stopped and turned who was answered, "What are you doing after class?"

The introvert slowly shook his head as to signify he had no other engagements that followed the learning hours. Tsukune then stammered out of sorrow for the poor student, "Would you like to hang out with the newspaper club after school?"

The girls were taken a step back with puzzlement but only concluded that Tsukune only wished to be kind, seeing how Michiko was in need of more friends and not the absence of bullies. The introvert glanced up and held his face in such a way that it could not be noted as to whether or not he assented or dissented to the offer.

"I'll think about it."

…

After the final period ended, the hallway was filled the overflow of turquoise suits as the student's quitted their scholarly chambers and went on to pursue other interests. Once the congested passageways filtered out we see a room that was labeled 'news paper club,' in where Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari could be found gathered around a table and discussing the next appropriate actions.

"Well,' asked the proud Moka of Tsukune, 'what is our first article to be about to start off the school year."

Rubbing his brows Tsukune moaned, "I'm still figuring that out, first off we need a new president seeing how Ginei graduated."

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be missed." commented Kurumu with an apathetic tone, then here face perked slightly, "Hey that means we need a new president!"

"I nominate TSUKUNE!" bleated Yukari with a tone of unconfined excitement.

Before the lad could protest, Mizore held up her hand and voiced densely, "I second the notion."

Kurumu then jumped up while balling her fist, "The vote is unanimous!"

Bashfully bathed in this unsought spotlight, Tsukune went to voice his opinion, but his attempts were thwarted when Moka placed a hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "Let it be, besides this will be good experience for you later on."

It was then that Kurumu latched onto his arm and pled with all ernest, "Can I be your personal assistant? I'll perform any errand you want Tsukune!"

"Hey!' started the diminutive witch, "If anyone is going to be Tsukune's assistant It's going to be me!" said she while pulling him the other way.

The ice maiden then came from behind him and whispered, "How about you assist me in making babies?"

It was then that the door opened and the familiar face of Mrs. Nekonome peered through, "Kids how are you all doing?"

"Well enough,' returned Yukari, 'but we are having trouble on what our first paper should be about."

With a pretentious tone of good humor Mrs. Nekonome commented in return, "Well I have a 'volunteer' that may be able to move things along."

At first the group had high hopes that it was Michiko who had taken them up on the offer to join. However, dashed they were when it was Kensuke who came through the door.

"Why…! are you….here?" asked Tsukune with a tone that failed to hide his disappointment and an utter undesired want to be graced by his presence.

"Well Mr. Kensuke made and agreement with me that he would help out here in exchange to get out of detention, meow!" returned Mrs. Nekonome who enthusiastically hid her more morbid desire to simply not have to deal with the recluse for more hours of the day than necessary.

"Thanks Mrs. N!" said Kensuke with gratitude that masked his ulterior feelings.

He then sat down at the table with the girls staring at him with dumbfounded reluctance to allow him to participate, alas it was out of their powers. Once their kindly teacher had departed, Kensuke asked "So how does everything go down in here?"

"We haven't really decided yet." responded Tsukune with gloom, "We lost our last news paper president who was also our photographer."

"Dibs not…" Kensuke quickly replied to avoid any real responsibility.

Mizore suddenly lifted herself behind his shoulder and said, "I could do it."

Kensuke jumped out of his chair while exacerbating, "HOLY MOTHER OF CHRISTMAS, DAMMIT!"

Her motive behind the startle was to discourage the young man from wanting to attend future meetings. While Kensuke paced about to still his cardio spike, Tsukune asked of her, "You think you'll be up for it?"

Tilting her head some, she answered in such a way as to dispel all doubt, "I know over three hundred places to hide and stalk others. Taking pictures would be just another item on the list."

Not wanting to argue Tsukune quickly made the notion, "All those in favor of making Mizore our new photographer say 'aye.'"

"Aye!" came the unified reply from 'most' of the group.

"Cool,' returned the ice maiden with a dismal undertone, 'I'll be glad to get more use out of this thing." said she while retrieving a nikon camera with an extended lens and far from low quality craftsmanship. Most of the group gawked at the expensive find while Mizore aimed it a Tsukune and snapped a shot of his profile. "Say cheese."

With a jesting laugh Kensuke taunted, "Want a picture of me too? I'd be happy to pose."

Mizore looked upon him with a deadened glance and replied, "No, I want to look at them later."

Tinging an eyebrow Kensuke almost belted, "The hell is that supposed to mean?"Tsukune then let out a huff and carried on, "With that settled, the more important note is what our first paper should be about."

"Well,' started the sultry Kurumu daunting a sensual pose, 'We could show the latest line of sexy fashion wear and how well it would look on me. I'd let you take the pictures of course Tsukune!"

Interjecting, Yukari protested, "You only want to show off your stupid boobs in front of him!"

Winking back at the young adolescent, Kurumu teased with spurious sincereness, "Not as stupid as someone who looks like they've dropped two tic tacs down her shirt!"

A scuffle quickly ensued in which Moka arose to break them apart. Kensuke's eyebrows gave off an expression of hysterical disbelief as if to question whether or not being pardoned from detention was within his best interests.

Tsukune could only rub the back of his neck bashfully. Suddenly, a rather perturbing sight caught his attention, "Hey guys."

"WHAT?!" belted the quarreling girls, however the flames of their agitation was quelled when seeing the similar sight.

It was Mizore, she was holding the camera while peering into the screen and trembling.

"Hey, what's with you?" asked Kurumu.

With quivering hands that vibrated the neck piece, she could only hand it to Tsukune who took it into his possession and allowed the others to see what he was seeing.

On the screen was a picture of Tsukune whose background was white washed by the light save the silhouette of a disturbing figure standing straight behind him and off to his left shoulder. It was a tall and slender body with streaks of long hair, but that was all that could be depicted by the imagery.

"What's is this supposed to be Mizore?" asked Moka with some misunderstanding sympathy.

"Tsukune….' she said hauntingly, 'that's the picture I just took o f you….!"

They all began looking around the room, in search of the individual who could have matched the image they had seen but non could fit the description. The only logical explanation could have been that there was a seventh being in their presence, but it was not so.

"Maybe it's just a fluke with the new camera?" said Moka.

Yukari then slapped the back of her neck and cried out, "Who ever is breathing down my neck, cut it out!" Then swinging her arms around, she bellowed, "Kurumu is that you!?"

She then opened her eyes and saw the four others gawking at her with reserved amazement. "Yukari,' said Tsukune, 'No one was standing behind you."

Her face went pale as his statement sent shivers through the frames of all who were within the chamber.

"Maybe we should go outside." said Moka with a glimmer of self relief in her voice.

"I'm in." said Tsukune before they each quitted the room.

 **…**

The sun had steadily began retiring upon the academy and forfeited her glory over to the vermillion skyline. Young Tsukune was found on top of the balcony while gazing out into the final majesties of the sunset. He was contemplating much yet did so in good patience.

"Thought I'd catch you up here" came a familiar and well welcomed voice.

He turned to see his silver haired damsel stride up beside him and kindly returned, "You know me."

Moka leaned against his shoulder and made more an attempt at affection now that they were within the seclusion of privacy. With her head rested upon his deltoid, she softly cooed, "Any leads for the gazette Mr. President?"

He bowed his head and let out a soft respire, "You think being the new president will do me some good?"

"Well, your going to be the new headmaster, some experience would be good for you."

Finding wisdom in her words, yet detecting an unspoken desire, Tsukune asked, "What is it you really want to talk about?"

Leaning off of him and putting her weight on her arms which were press on the hand rail Moka said covertly, "Have you made a decision yet?"

"Do we really have to talk about this now, it's the start of the new school year."

"Yes but it's the final school year for us and this charade can't last forever."

"I know, but I'm just not ready to…"

"But those girls are ready, I'm ready. After all we've been through, what we've done for each other, you can't be seriously…"

"What has happened to us has only strengthened our bond, it makes it all the more difficult to tell three people I care about that I choose to be with someone else."

Moka shook her head, "Deep down we both know who that someone is." she then began to walk away, "Start thinking now, who've got a whole school year to figure it out."

Tsukune bit his lip and decided after a long recess of solitude that perhaps an early retirement would suit his senses well.

He retired to his dorm room and was relieved that it was empty. He sat upon his mattress and grabbed a small photo album next on his night stand and began flipping through it. They were pictures that sparked many memories. His parents and acquaintances, past graduates and relatives. His hand stopped upon one picture.

It was Moka, yet different in many ways. Her hair was pink, her eyes were green and overall facade, less intense. To him, it was no different than seeing the album of a deceased loved one. He stroked his finger alongside the edges with a credulous longing.

Suddenly, her plastered eye winked at him. With a startled yell he tossed the album book to the floor and scrambled in retreat over his mattress. Panting and questioning the stability of his mind he gawked at the book as one would an unhallowed conduit.

Carefully sliding his toes onto the floor, he cautiously went to retrieve it. Once the skin of his fingers came into contact with the binding, he expected some kind of calamity to befall him, yet nothing molested the peace. He flipped the pages back over to the picture that unlawfully moved, and as should be in the laws of the natural world, everything seemed well.

Shaking his head he went to retire the album until the door swung open with a panicked Kensuke slamming it and barring it with his back.

"If anyone asks, I wasn't here!" he gasped, his face dripping with sweat while oxidizing greatly.

Tsukune heard shouts from the hallway, "Where's that asshole?!"

"Kensuke?" let out Tsukune with a whine, "What did you do?"

Before he could answer the door was pounded upon with enough force to rattle the frame work. Wincing, Kensuke turned and locked the knob then backed up.

"That should do it." said he.

There was a moment of silence before the door was rudely swung ajar. The bolt broke through the wood causing a gash in the frame while the knob hit with enough impact to splinter the wall.

On the other side stood Seto and Noranaga, whose ill owned dispositions were no more apparent than their face which burned with unbearable hatred and vengeance. Both boys were unsightly in appearance, for the fronts of their uniforms were layered in a thick murky brown.

"You just broke the door!" yelled Tsukune with malice.

The two brutes did not listen, they rushed in simultaneously and grappled onto Kensuke and began making a ruckus. Drawers and dressers were overturned causing tumultuous clatters throughout the dormitory that could have been interpreted as thunder within the walls. Which caused a collection of neighbors to investigate the commotion.

Tsukune attempted to pull the boys apart while yelling, "Stop it!"

Seto only shoved him away blindly, in which he hit the window with enough force for it to crack and slice into his arm. Glancing at his newly received laceration, Tsukune then saw on the ground his photo album, whose spine had been damaged and pages uprooted. He opened it with a heart filled with doom and flipped through and found many pictures torn, one of them of was the pink haired Moka.

Trembling with rage and breathing heavily, Tsukune looked at the perpetrators who had Kensuke down and where kicking him in the ribs. Unable to control himself, the boy's eyes turned to a tinge of crimson.

"GET OUT!" came a deep and penetrating voice as the Noranaga and Seto were shoulder checked so greatly that they flew horizontally out of the room and into the hallway's wall.

The sheet rock blew out in chunks and the woodwork were demolished by the impulse alone of the two bodies. Weakly gazing up and coughing the two roughens looked up to see Tsukune marching up to them with vengeance.

This time, his eyes were red, his hair silver and an unusual rosary aura glowing from his skin.

He only pointed down the hall and said, "Leave us alone!"

Terrified, they picked each other up and departed without saying a word. Taking deep breaths Tsukune was able to revert back to his previous appearance and returned to his room with his head low.

Kensuke examined the damage and began fixing the furniture while Tsukune cradled the album in his arms while sitting upon the bed. The door would not remained shut for the breakage called for a new frame.

Kensuke suddenly turned and stammered, "Wait, Tsukune Aono!? Thee Tsukune Aono?"

Without breaking his composure, the boy responded, "Yeah so?"

Clasping his head in amazement the recluse excitedly stated, "The shinso vampire that beat Alucard?"

In no mood to speak, he only grunted, "Yeah that's me."

Sitting on the bed next to him, Kensuke asked, "So what was that like?"

"What?"

"Y'know, going from a freak to being normal?"

Tsukune arose without ever taking his eyes off the ground and could only say calmly enough, "I need to take a shower or something." With that said he marched out.

Meanwhile in the female dormitories, the odd duo of Yukari and Kurumu were found preparing themselves for slumber. The young witch was huddled upon her bed with her knees tucked in while pondering something immensely.

Kurumu had finished folding some clothes before retiring to the washroom. She had left her phone sitting on the nightstand playing soft music that was preferred by the teenage feminine class at the time.

Once finished with the washroom, Kurumu returned and suddenly demanded with aggression, "What do you think you're doing going through my stuff!?"

Snapped from her trance, Yukari looked at the assorted undergarments being sprawled on the ground. In rapid defense she protested, "Why would I touch your stupid bra's!"

Picking them off the ground the antagonistic succubus replied while placing them in the open drawer, "Because you know you'll never be able to wear ones this big."

Then, out of nowhere, she screamed in pain in which Yukari jumped off the bed with a start. Kurumu slid her hand out which were bleeding at the second knuckles.

"What happened?" asked the witch.

Wincing in agony, Kurumu moaned, "The shelf slammed into my hand!"

"You know most people take their hands out of drawers before they close them." returned Yukari with a light hearted ridicule to point out the imprudence of the other.

"I'm not the one who shut it you moron!" she yelled in pain while massaging the afflicted areas.

"See, even the furniture thinks you're ugly!" Yukari giggled.

"Did you do this?" stammered Kurumu in direct accusation of Yukari's magical abilities.

Strangling her and yanking her around, Yukari coughed, "My…wand…is put …..away!"

Kurumu ceased her actions then noticed that her small little friend was right.

"You think I would have done that?" inquired Yukari with averting prejudice.

"I don't know, you think I was the one breathing down your neck?" caromed the succubus.

Yukari's complexion became ghastly and rolled over while saying, "I want to go to bed, you mind getting the light?"

Letting out a sigh of vexation, Kurumu bound up her hand and turned out the light. She retired to her bed and reduced the volume of the music with the anticipation that this night would be like the others; uneventful and at peace.

However, evil never sleeps.


	4. Shadows of Discomfiture

**Chapter 3**

 **Shadows of Discomfiture**

While most of Youkai appeared to be in its state of dormancy, there was one lone soul without the walls of the academy prone in a small courtyard and awaiting with a slithering patience. It was the ominous Mizore who had her camera and using the lens to amplify her range of ocular ability to reconnoiter the boy's dormitory.

"Which one is Tsukune's room?" said she quietly and to herself with an effervescent misanthropy in her tone.

Carefully she panned each window slat only to be numerously disappointed with each outcome when determining the occupants. One such aperture caught her eye, for the light was still on and a few stirrings could be seen within the chamber that sourced it.

Putting all her aim and attention on this one window, Mizore's heart both leapt for joy and fell out of disappointment. It was Kensuke whom she recalled to be Tsukune's roommate, however the individual in question was nowhere to be found. Her curiosity was spiked when seeing Kensuke's activities. He was assessing and repairing a damage done to the room which was unknown to her.

Interest quickly left in observing the bed chamber which was vacant of the one that the source of her spying called for as Mizore began searching nearby passage ways in attempts to locate her mark. One segment of the long stretch of blackened windows beamed a faint gold as a few more bodies moved along.

She gritted her teeth only to find that it was Noranaga and Seto with bath towels around their loins all while shedding water from their skin as they moved through the hallways. She watched them proceed to unknown destinations with spite for the one's she disrespected.

Eventually they stopped and began to converse at a door which at that range seemed harmless enough until a very odd phenomenon caught her off guard. As the two faced each other, there was a third personage standing adjacent who looked as an erect shadow from the ground. A tall and grotesque specimen with long and tangled hair. What was surprising to Mizore was the fact that the two young men went on as though the figure was not there observing them.

She zoomed in closer on the delineation which only stood there motionless. Suddenly two, glowing orange eyes opened and seemed to set it's unfriendly gaze directly at her.

Seized with dread, Mizore's grip on the camera loosened and she nearly dropped it. She put the sights back on Seto and Noranaga only to find them without the third individual. Putting the camera down she began to go through previous taken pictures until she came to a specific one. It was the image with Tsukune sitting with the whitewashed back round and ghastly silhouette standing ore.

She used the photo as a reference to the being she had just seen and, due to the recent memory was able to by comparison deduce that whoever it was in the hallway was the same being in the picture.

A slight gust of air caressed the back of her neck with an odd hum that paralleled it. It felt as though someone were breathing down her neck. Slapping the affected skin she turned about face quickly to see nothing but emptiness at the source. Her heartbeat quickened and it seemed as if her surroundings were becoming darker. Becoming ever more perturbed she chose to quit the scene post haste.

As she was thus retreating, a slight rustle could be heard in the bushes from whence she came. Turning her head slightly she caught no such glimpse of another creature aside from herself in the courtyard, therefore she continued her somewhat reckless pilgrimage away from the hiding place.

The shimmering of the leaves continued and she only assumed it was the wind causing the stir in the shrubbery until taking note that no other vegetation other than that area was being rattled. Rapidly she concluded that the only means in which such a selective disturbance could come about could only be identified if another tangible organism resided from where she was departing from, and large enough to be considered a threat.

Using the camera, she activated the light, which temporally gave illumination to the courtyard as it's function was only for the device to obtain a quick focus before the flash. The shutter went off in sync with a bright strobe that resembled a silent lightning bolt.

Before her eyes could adjust, a grunt could be heard as the soundings of an animal leaping from the small thicket and trotting off resonated throughout the still night's air.

"Mizore?"

With a panicked shriek, the ice maiden threw her hand out and unleashed a generous amount of glass like shards towards the voice. Then to her relief, terror and shame, saw Tsukune in an awkward position which most likely was taken to dodge the oncoming projectiles.

"If you wanted to be left alone, you could have just said so…" said he with an innocent air as to also apologize for any unseen trespass upon his friend.

"Oh it wasn't that,' returned Mizore with unassured hesitation, 'I thought you were someone else."

The brow of Tsukune tinged somewhat as his complexion became defensive, "Who could this 'someone else' be to get such an aggressive response from you?"

At an indifference for words, Mizore could only mutter, "It's nothing, I just didn't know it was you. But if you called me your little snow bunny that would have calmed me down."

There was a faint smile that tinged her lips however, Tsukune could detect the fraudulence at her deviation of the subject. "Why would you need calming?"

She then grabbed her opposite bicep and gazed at the ground unsure of what to say.

With a greater surge of defense for a friend in his voice, Tsukune inquired more sternly, "Mizore what's wrong?"

Shaking her head in reluctance to answer, the ice maiden finally gave voice to her concern, "I was out taking pictures and thought I saw that guy…"

Slanting his head, the boy rejoined, "What guy?"

"The one in the picture I took of you earlier today."

Tsukune's faced changed in deep contemplation as he straightened his posture, he saw the fair girl seemingly distraught about the whole ordeal if not altogether discomfited at the mentioning of it. He walked up to her and said with a smile to put her at ease, "I'm sure it's just someone playing a trick, c'mon I'll walk you back to your dorm."

Unquestionably she went to his side to guide the way to the sleeping chambers. During the infancy of the commute, Mizore took one last glance behind them just to be sure that they were indeed alone.

"So is everything alright with you?" asked the ice maiden in a slight stunning course to change topic.

"Why do you ask?"

Motioning downwards with her eyes, Mizore said, "I saw that your window was cracked and your arm is bleeding."

Letting out a patient huff Tsukune responded, "Kensuke did something to Seto and Noranaga and they chased him down to our room and began beating him. I stepped in and got shoved into the window."  
"What happened after that?"

With more hesitation to answer as it would eventually stir an unpleasant memory of the whole ordeal, the boy only muttered, "I threw them both out…."

His design in closing the story off there was to avoid the possibility in explaining the torn picture of Moka which surely would arouse some jealousy in the fellow schoolgirl. They eventually made it indoors and proceeded to Mizore's room down the silent, desolate hallways which had only the sickly silver of the moonlight to illuminate the way, and their soft footsteps to pulse life into the chasms.

Suddenly slowing her pace Mizore inquired with unease, "Do you feel that?"

Coming to a near halt, Tsukune begged of her, "Feel what?"

Mutely, Mizore responded with a deathly chilled voice, "I think someone is following us…"

They examined their surroundings and though they could not see any clear presence of another individual, the air seemed overflowing with a type of depraved lust in the atmosphere.

"Let's keep going." urged Tsukune as they both began to move at pace that was faster than previously trod.

The hollowness of the passageways was so thick it was almost as if one could hear the silence engulf and surround them. They made their turn which put them in the locker area with the metal cabinets lined in even rows on each side. They remained unhindered in their brisk journey, it was then that Tsukune decided to relinquish the morbid sensations with a question.

"So what do you plan on doing after graduation?"

"Oh you know…' responded Mizore with a cunning air in her voice, '…make babies with a certain someone…" she then pinched his arm in a certain way that caused a blush throughout his frame.

"Mizore, there's something I need to talk to…."

He would have finished the rejoinder however his escort stayed her position and gazed off in the distance. Tsukune had done so as well and found an oddly peculiar sight. One of the lockers was open.

It was a rather unsettling sight, as though it was left ajar for the sole purpose to carry out mal intent upon any passerby. With more caution they began to make their way through, then as they decreased their proximity the door rattled.

Mizore went on guard as Tsukune took the more assertive approach in simply investigating before making a rash action. He abandoned the girl to inspect the locker to the distrust of the girl.

Suddenly a black shadow leapt from the locker and in front Tsukune's feat in which Mizore launched one of her glassy fragments at it, but was averted. It was a black cat.

Tsukune chuckled in which Mizore let her guard down and joined in on the hysteria at their foolish plight at jumping at shadows. Tsukune then got on his haunches to pet the feline.

"Hey there…" he cooed to it.

Out of nowhere, the cat's hairs stood on end and it let out a hiss and bolted out of view, however it did not appear to be fleeing from the two individuals in the hallway.

It was shortly after that a loud bang that almost resembled a shotgun blast bellowed throughout the air in which Tsukune jumped in a panic. The locker had slammed shut on it's own.

At this point, Tsukune beckoned Mizore to come hither and said, "C'mon let's get out of here."

This time they made their advance at the pace that was faster than a normal walk yet slower than the average jog. Eventually they made haste up the stairs and to the dormitory, at this point Tsukune stopped, "I don't think boys are allowed." said he in consideration to the dividing of the sexes.

"At least walk me to my room…?" Mizore pled with stillness.

With subtle compliance, Tsukune assented to her request and escorted her to her private chambers.

"I hope your roommate won't get upset." replied the lad.

"I was one of the lucky ones,' said she, then touching his back, 'I'm all alone."

Tsukune knew well the attention she desired from him but felt queasy when considering such an act which would surely shatter Moka's heart.

Stopping at the door which led into Mizore's residence, she asked of him, "Will you not come in for a little while?"

Letting out a sigh and rubbing the back of his neck, Tsukune said, "Mizore look, I think you're a great friend, but…"

He was interrupted by yet another calamity as the door next to them flew open and a small figure bolted out, turned and rushed to Tsukune and embraced him with trembling hands.

"GET RID OF HIM TSUKUNE!" came the voice of Yukari.

Hushing her greatly so that he would not be discovered in the girl's dormitory, Tsukune pried her off while inquiring troublingly, "What are you talking about."

Pointing to the room she said, "There's someone else in there!"

Just then Kurumu came around the frame with a puzzled and bewildered look, "Yukari what are you…?"

Then when noticing herself in the presence of a member of the opposite sex, and choosing a rather sultry apparel for night ware, the young succubus was overcome with destitution and shrieked, "TSUKUNE!"

Other lights came on from the other doors in which the lad was frantically attempting to pry himself from the unrelenting grip of Yukari, but to no avail. Another female figure came into view out of curiosity to what the commotion placed a burden on her sleep. Ignorantly, while only dressed in a brazier and panty, she stepped into the hallway and saw Tsukune.

She let out a shrill of shock and covered herself with her arms and rushed out of sight back into the seclusion of her bedroom. This only fueled Tsukune's desire to vacate immediately and doubled his efforts to break free. Just as he had done so and began to run down the hall, another door came ajar followed with another body in which they were destined to collide.

After the scuffle, Tsukune pulled away to apologize to the person before noticing the individual in whom he intruded upon in the fullest of details.

It was Hikaru dressed only in boxers with a bundle of clothes in his arms, looking past him, Tsukune could see another girl under the covers of the bed.

They would have questioned each other, but to their alarm a voice was calling out in a mass hysteria to alert the dorm, "Boys are in the girl's room!"

Quickly they both fled and went separate ways.

After this mass failure of subtlety brought upon by inconvenient, coincidental malfunctions of panic. Tsukune was at last in the dorm room for his own gender and was pacing down the hallway to his room.

There was a boisterous sound coming from one of the rooms which grew louder as Tsukune drew closer to it. It sounded as the muffled acoustics of a rather grungy sounding rock song.

 _'with the lights out, it's less dangerous,_

 _here we are now, entertain us._

 _I feel stupid, and contagious,_

 _here we are now, entertain us…'_

He knew not the song nor the occupant who was having it recite, but it was the least of his worries.

At last he came to the damaged door that led into his room and went in. There he found it dark inside with the bed of Kensuke having the large lump of his body covered in the blankets resting atop it.

He sat upon his bed and began to dress down while his mind was racing and firing about the recent events.

"Awfully long shower…." came the voice of Kensuke with a hint of ridicule.

Unsure how to answer, Tsukune could only answer with mild irritation, "Just leave it be."

He pulled the coverings over himself and tried to lull himself into sleep, however his mind was quite active and unable to rest.

Little did he know then, what the start of the new school year have in store.


	5. An Unwelcome Guest

**Chapter 4**

 **An Unwelcome Guest**

The session of twilight had expired in its due time and allowed the birthing of a new day to crest over the horizon and paint the exteriors of Youkai gold. It was within these hours of the day's infancy that Tsukune had arisen, shaved, brushed his teeth and prepared for the next period of academic engagements. During the whole endeavor, a sense of vulnerability betook him for though the door to his dorm was shut, the damage left it incapable of locking in place.

Once properly groomed and dressed in his uniform, he removed himself from his living quarters and made pilgrimage to his classroom. During his venture, he could not help but notice a few unfriendly glances from passing by students of the female gender. Far from imprudent, Tsukune knew that by now an outlandish story had circulated about his presence in the girl's dormitory being the sole cause of the disturbance, which by fact and nature would be difficult to refute.

Eventually he found himself in his classroom and took his designated seat and simply stared out the window in silence and contemplation as the room began to in habitat a growing amount of students.

His thoughts were interrupted at a tender sensation coming upon his arm, he averted his gaze from the aperture and set them upon the source only to find the smooth and affectionate face of Moka..

When seeing his fatigued complexion, she inquired of him subtly, "Rough night?"

Tsukune rubbed his eyes and stretched his neck before answering, "I've had worse."

Changing her face to one that displayed a hint of concern, the vampiress rejoined, "That bad huh?"

A foreign voice to the conversation came through, "You have no idea…"

Both sets of eyes transfixed upon the slightly perturbed face of Mizore who sat on the desk nearby. "We got stalked by a killer locker." said she with a japing droll in her tone.

"We?" asked Moka looking back at Tsukune with a persisting eye that demanded more details.

"I was walking Mizore back to her room." responded the boy with innocence.

Moka rolled her eyes and voiced with a smile, "So that's what you were doing in the girl's dorm room?"

Turning red with great embarrassment Tsukune nearly yelled, "You Know About That?!"

Nodding, Moka replied with a light hearted tease in the attitude of playfully demeaning one's confidence, "That's what all the girls were talking about this morning. I was only curious because the screams woke me up."

At this time another voice joined in from behind, "Well you're lucky…" came the tone in the spirit of aggressive murmuring that belonged to Kurumu who pointed to the little Yukari standing, "At least your room won't have to have a night light in it."

Displeased at that remark Yukari shoved back, "You'd be freaked out too if you saw it!"

"What's this?" asked Moka.

"The boogeyman." came the succubus' disrespectful answer on behalf of her fellow classmate.

"I Know What I Saw!" retorted the young witch.

Rubbing the dint in her brow Kurumu rejoined rather callously, "Yeah tell everyone here what you think you saw."

Tsukune, when taking note of Yukari's declining composure, eased the atmosphere with a a more gentle expression, "What did you see Yukari?" he inquired.

Given the freedom to speak freely without the risk of harassment, the diminutive spell caster gave this account, "Well I was sleeping until something woke me up. I remember the room being darker than normal because we had the blinds up. I looked around until….I saw….him….!"

"What did you see?" asked Tsukune with a hint of sincerity and sternest.

Yukari was oddly quiet for a quick moment's passing, it was then that the boy noticed the hairs of her frail arms beginning to stand on end. She looked down and hid her eyes with the drape of her bangs and recited very coolly, "A man. Or at least it looked like a man, except he looked more like a standing shadow that was blacker than the night. It almost looked like he was wearing a buttoned up trench coat while having long streaky hair that frizzled down to the tops of his shoulders."

"What was he doing?"

"Nothing, he was just starring at me, but I had never been so scared in my whole life! When I heard you Tsukune that's when ran out of the room."

"And woke everyone up in the damn dormitory." Joked Kurumu who did not share the same enthusiasm with Yukari's testimony in regards to the night prior. However her attitude changed when seeing the complexion of Mizore, who sat at her desk with her arms up front and seemed to look off into the abyss with a strained recollection. Tsukune seemed to be sharing the same enchantment with Yukari's documentation while having a period of contemplation of his own.

"Oh C'mon!" retorted the succubus, "You seriously don't believe this crap! I was there too that night and didn't see anything!"

Determined to be a testator of the truth, Yukari grabbed the wrist of Kurumu and held it up high while gritting, "Then explain to them how this happened!"

Kurumu pulled her hand free from the grasp of Yukari yet ere her attempts where vain for the group saw the bandage around her hand.

"Whoa that looks nasty." commented Tsukune.

"It's nothing!' defended Kurumu, 'I just got my hand caught in the drawer."

Taking the more intelligent stand in observation, Moka pointed out, "And slammed it with all your might?"

Kurumu had no rebuttal for that opinion, for the flesh that was visible was bruised whilst the cloth that served as the tourniquet had a deep streak of maroon across the knuckles which could only be identified with torn skin and perfuse bleeding that comes from a mildly series laceration.

"She won't tell you, but the drawer slammed on it's own." said Yukari.

The rest of the group looked upon the sultry companion for a counter explanation but did not get one aside from a defiant shake of the head.

She then turned around and called out, "Michiko!"

The introvert had entered and taken his seat at this point, who looked upon her withan indecisive conclusion as to why such a fine specimen of the opposite sex would call for his attention.

"We missed you yesterday in the newspaper room." she informed enthusiastically.

The object behind this stunt was to change subjects of the conversation at hand, which only fueled suspicion of the other four.

"Umm yeah sorry, I was busy…" returned Michiko with an unconvincing tone in his voice.

"Yeah, busy boning his mom." came the voice of Seto as he, Hikaru and Yuda entered and took their spots behind him.

Being quicker on the tongue than the rest, Kurumu quickly shot back, "Sounds like your jealous. Because we all know you'd never do better than his mom."

Some of the other students snickered while Tsukune smiled then noticed Michiko lower his eyes and wipe away a tear drop.

Kurumu, however, still had her japing attention set on Seto and said to him while flaunting her body in a seductive manner before him, "Hey you see all this?" said she while running her hands up and down her torso to tease and entice the brute.

"This is what your missing and will never get from me."

In anger, Seto made a vulgar response, "Bitch you're like a six compared to the babes I've hammered."

"Yeah, that's when you woke up." shot back Kurumu.

Suddenly Tsukune slowly arose and faced Seto with a daring stance, "What did you call her…?"

Seto's overwhelming masculinity then suffered a decline in confidence as Tsukune's eyes became a more vibrant red as to signify a well meaning threat to the bully. Quickly was the young man reminded of the outcome of the last physical confrontation the night prior which did not rule favorable in the realm of desired outcomes. For it was recalled to his mind that he and Noranaga were felled by Tsukune without so much a strain on the latter. Aside from this, Seto was also aware that Tsukune had in fact dealt with creatures that proved a greater threat than he.

However, unmovable in loosing any ground, Seto responded with a cold hearted, "I didn't call her anything."

Nodding with a dark composure Tsukune replied, "That's what I thought."

Unknowing to the full extent of the details, Hikaru made a subtle challenge, "Tough guy huh?"

Tsukune then made a rather grim yet lighthearted smile and answered, "Let's step outside and you can find out."

There was an approving hush that awed throughout the classroom as many students became eager to see what would happen next.

Seto then came back, yet was addressing the heroines, "How lucky you must feel to have him around, we all know how helpless you'd be without him."

Kurumu laughed out loud which caught the attention of the brute who then addressed her, "You know maybe you could feel better around me sometime. That is of course, if you can _fit_ me in."

This time there was a rapid movement and a shuffle of chairs as that last remark sent Tsukune making haste to the other side and confronting the delinquent in closer quarters. Seto, Hikaru and Yuda matched his maneuver by standing and making ready there arms.

All this while the students were clamoring, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Just as Tsukune was about to enact satisfaction, the door opened followed by the friendly voice of Mrs. Nekonome saying with a warm greeting, "Good morning meow!"

The scene forfeited and each party returned to their seats as their oblivious teacher set her things on her desk and began jotting away on the chalk board. Behind her, Tsukune and Seto were trading menacing glances with each other. Seto mouthed the words, " _You're dead!"_ While Tsukune lifted up his palm and beckoned his fingers at him to egg him on.

"Oh by the way!' said the cheery Mrs. Nekonome, 'Mr. Aono, the head master would like to see you in his office right now."

An odd surge of panic and confusion flushed through the top of Tsukune's head and out his toes. He arose and made his way out with the taunting snickering of Yuda, Seto and Hikaru haunting his steps as he quitted the classroom.

When he was gone, Seto looked back towards Kurumu, Moka, Mizore and Yukari. Once he was sure that he had their attention, he blew them a kiss and winked at them.

...

The footfalls of Tsukune's shoes continually resonating throughout the vacant hallway like that of a beating drum. Once found upon the upper layers, which became more gothic in scenery with each inclination, the boy found himself in front of a door that bore a plaque reading, _Head master_ above the frame. With a deep breath he wrapped his knuckles upon the hard wood and awaited the consequence of that action.

The door opened and there stood a man in a blue suit and driver's cap who also was in possession of a neatly combed, thin mustache and two glowing orbs of light that served as his eyes.

After taking a puff from his cigar, which he was seldom ever seen without, he welcomed Tsukune in by stating, "Come on in kid, I've been waiting for you."

Tsukune scarcely made past the border of the room before he nearly belted, "You wanted to see me sir?!"

"Well,' started the man who called upon him, 'not just me…"

Tsukune put his eyes into a position to where all the room could be within view. To his dismay he saw Ruby standing by the main desk of his office, and Noranaga who wore the black uniform of the school's public safety committee.

In total disbelief, Tsukune nearly said aloud, "You've got to be kidding me."

The man then shut the door and replied, "Mr. Aono, you're here because there has been a few occurrences that happened last night that we would like to clear up."

Before there was any rejoinder, Ruby quickly started, "Do you mind telling us why you were in the girl's dorm room past hours and why you assaulted two student's while doing noticeable damage to school property _and_ revealed your monster form?"

The air was as heavy as the feeling in Tsukune's chest. He quickly concluded that Hikaru, when knowing of Norananga's position, informed him of Tsukune's trespasses. He saw it all clearly as a stunt for Noranaga to defend himself and his friends by swiftly and adversely taking any authoritative eyes of himself and his favored party. Twas a cowards tactic and nothing more.

With resentment flowing through his blood, Tsukune simply resigned himself to say, "A friend of mine, she needed help. Some other students broke down our door to attack my roommate and I had to help him. If you want the full story, you'll have to ask Kensuke."

Noranaga took note that Tsukune failed to mention who the aggressors were, it was a mercy tactic to keep the already hostile situation from worsening.

Ruby sighed and said, "We have sent for Kensuke but have not been able to find him. Was he with you this morning?"

It was then that the lad paused when realizing that the individual in question had been absent during the morning.

"I didn't see him when I got up, or in class today." said he.

Noranaga smirked a little and said with a grim undertone, "Well if I do see him I'll be sure to have him answer for his tardiness."

The manner in which those words were pronounced took Tsukune by subtle alarm, however divided his thoughts were in Ruby turned back on the accused, "Mr. Aono, we can't be having this kind of conduct in our halls. Especially from you. Mikogami had such high hopes for…"

The man who had been silent this whole time quickly interjected, "Mrs. Tojo, Noranaga, that will do for now. I'll take it from here."

Ruby went to protest, "But Nurari…I was just."

"The two of you have done a fine job, now let me do mine." said he. Then opening the door, extended his hand as an invitation to have them leave.

Even more put off by this abrupt invitation to leave was Noranaga, for his skewed self thought expansion of his limited power caused quite an uproar within his bosom. For he was a simple minded juvenile who had an occult attraction to power and control. The dominion of which he sought over his fellow classmates was an unending thirst.

Reluctantly, both individuals quitted the office allowing Tsukune and Nurari the leisure of privacy. Once it was so, the headmaster walked back to his desk and extended his hand as an invitation for the lad to sit in the chair opposite of him.

"So we're letting sophomores become heads of the safety committee?" inquired Tsukune with agitation to Noranaga's position.

Nurari adjusted himself and stated, "Well, Mrs. Tojo explained it to me but it was long story. Something about his dad being a high ranking member when he attended Youkai and made a push for him to be moved up the ranks. Not that it matters."

They were both silent for a brief recess. Tsukune caressed his knees with his palms while the headmaster drew a few inhalations from his cigar.

Alas the man spoke, "Look kid, the reason I called you in is because of what happened last night. The difference is I know you wouldn't do something this stupid unless you had a good enough reason to. So I want to hear your side of the story, starting with the fight and ending with the girl's dorm."

With a flood of relieve that dispelled his worrisome bosom, Tsukune began to account for the incidents that took place prior. "Well, my roommate, Kensuke, played some kind of prank on Noranaga and Seto. I could only assume he shoved them in the mud or something. They chased him down into our room where they started beating on him. I tried to break them up but got shoved into the window."

He then held up his arm which brandished a scar. Fortunately for him, vampires could heal more rapidly. And at this rate, the scar would be non existent the next day. Nurari slanted his head as a beckon for more to be related.

"Finally the only way to get them to stop was to throw them both out by force." said the boy with subtle animosity.

The head master seemed convinced however the recounting was only half way through.

"Now how did that lead you into the girl's room?"

Tsukune's face went introspective before answering, "I had decided to go for a walk after the fight. Maybe the fresh air would have done me good to clear my head, or so I thought. I was out in the courtyard when I found my friend Mizore. Something had her scared so I offered to walk her back to her room."

Nurari seemed converted enough, yet was more pressing. Tsukune quickly caught on that there was more on the man's mind than what was initially being brought on to. He then asked with more sternest, "When you walked her back, did she mention anything as to why she was on edge?"

Tsukune's palms began to sweat as he was unsure exactly in what nature the details could be divulged. For the occurrences as of late were of a most bizarre nature, even by the standards of the monster world. He pondered until Nurari decided to expedite the main topic that was to be at hand.

"Since this school year started, have you noticed anything…. _odd_ happening?"

The boy went a little pale and evened out his expressions before answering timidly, "When I was walking Mizore back, there was a locker door that slammed by itself. But the real reason how all the girls had found out I was there that night was because of Yukari."

"Yukari?"

"Yes, she was going nuts. Saying that there was a man in her room. But Kurumu never saw anything, so I guess she was just being…."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Sir.' started Tsukune, 'the truth is, I'm not sure what has been going on these past few days. I don't know if the stress with all the events dealing with Alucard has caught up with us or…"

"Mr. Aono." interjected the head master with a solid complexion, "I believe we have an intruder in the school."

"I-Intruder?"

"You've felt it haven't you? There is someone or something within the halls that is not a friend, and it may have taken the form of one of our students."

"What like a demon?"

Nurari paused before rejoining with simpleness, "I don't know, but I have been hearing strange stories these past few days. Students seeing things that aren't there, or behaving strangely. I need you to keep an eye out, because we need to get to the bottom of this now. For I fear this is a situation that time will not make better."

Nodding Tsukune inclined himself to assent to the request by stating, "I'll help in which ever way I can."

"Good to hear, anything else we need to discuss?" finished the headmaster.

"Well,' groaned the boy, 'you don't suppose you can get me a new roommate?"

Nurari tinged his lip, "You're not fond of your current accommodations?"

"It's not that, Kensuke is one of those…..I don't just don't think I can go a whole school year with him."

"I personally arranged him to be with you." said Nurari which took hold of the boy's attention.

"What?"

"Part of being headmaster is more than just having special skills or simple personalities, you need to know how to deal with all kinds of problems and trust me, delinquents will be a daily part of the job when you take Mikogami's place."

"What then, I'm supposed to turn him around and make him an honor student?"

"Hell if you do that, I'll let you take over now. In the meantime just keep a close eye on everyone alright?"

Tsukune nodded and accepted the simple request he was desired to be tasked with, "Alright."

"Glad to have you here kid." came the closing remark as Nurari arose and shook the boy's hand, "Now why don't you head back to class now, hmmm?"Tsukune smiled with as much charm has his emotions allotted him and left the chamber.

As he proceeded down the hallway he was in a more spiritous mood and felt an overwhelming calm that all would be well with him in regards to the incidents last night. Naturally this little spiritual boost took effected his stride as it was a little brisker and more lively. He descended down the flight of stairs and came around the corner and was stopped by a peculiar sight.

Further down the squared funnel was an individual with his back turned and holding himself in an odd manner. Tsukune approached him and repositioned his angle to see that it was a member of the janitorial staff who was perched on his mop with his bucket sitting yonder a small league hence.

The man was near motionless, the hems of his garments were fluttering as his whole bodily frame was palpitating. His eyes were stricken with terror as he gazed upon the floor area he had just wetted with an inexpressible abhorrence.

Tsukune put his eyes to were the fluttering individual was staring and found nothing out of the ordinary. He gently approached him and inquired with unease, "Hey, are you alright?"

The man did not respond, he only resumed his petrified state. Suddenly, to Tsukune's alarm he felt the presence of another standing directly behind him and within close proximity.

Abruptly he turned to face the intruder, yet found no one. His eyes scanned furiously for the individual who laid claim to the presence he felt, but ere his search was fruitless.

The hairs on his neck stood on end as he felt a soft yet hostile breath grace upon his flesh. Sharply applying his hand to the afflicted area he panned furiously all areas yet found no one else. However it felt as though there was a departure of a kind happening within the moment. Then he saw it.

A faint humanoid imprint moving through the air down the hall yet more in the likeness of a faint, black vapor. The presence, whatever it was, had vanished.

A respire followed, but not from Tsukune but from the janitor who was then taken out of his trance and looking around as though he had come out of a dream. Wiping the perspiration from his temples he turned to Tsukune with a indescribable look of hostility and relief then asked

with a wavering confidence, "Was that you?"

"I'm sorry?" retorted Tsukune.

The janitor then began to grow more agitated by his presence, "I don't appreciate people playing tricks on me."

The boy put his hands up passively and made an inquiry in a tone that would declare his innocence, "What are you talking about?"

"Making the water look like blood!" returned the janitor with an aggressive vociferation, "I don't get how you vampires enjoy that stuff!"

Tsukune slowly began to back away as he was beginning to conclude that whatever vexed the mind of custodian was more based on paranoia than logistical reasoning. For he saw no such anomaly upon the floor, yet was questioning his own synapsis when seeing the faint apparition.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm going to be late for class." said the boy as a closing farewell before making no deviation from removing himself from the scene. It was then during his departure just how crucial his promise to Nurari was to be fulfilled.

…

"I hope you didn't get in trouble because of me!" came the delicate whine of Yukari who was groveling before Tsukune and the other girls in the newspaper room.

Mizore and Kurumu both had similar wants when being faced with the potential burden that they may have played a large role in the boy's reprimand.

Moka, being the most reasonably sound, inquired, "So what happened?"

The scene of culpability and pandemonium was then forced by Tsukune's hand who said with a loud voice, "I'm fine, I'm not in trouble. The head master wanted to get my side of the story and ask me a few other things and that was it."

Alas, this statement seemed to assuage the blameworthiness and bemoaning that was ensuing within the walls of the gazette. Seeing things more pacified to his liking, Tsukune went on, "Now that's out of the way, we need to talk about what this week's paper is going to be, mind you we do have a deadline."

Kurumu crossed her arms and declared, "Well I can write an article on how big of an ass Seto is!"

Tsukune's complexion changed as if he were actually considering it until he chose to refute it as a final conclusion, "C'mon guys were all seniors now, there's got to be something. Do we have any events coming up, or new clubs to join?"

"Well,' pondered Moka, 'There is a talent show coming up but that's not until next semester. I could ask around if there are any new clubs or events that are note worthy."

Tsukune then raised his head with softened eyes and said with a delicate epiphany, "We can write an article dedicated to Mikogami. I'm sure a lot of teachers and staff are struggling without him, and this is the first year for all of us with him being gone."

There was a moment of silence as all the feminine participants nodded in humble approval while Mizore said with tranquility, "Plus, I'm sure Nurari could use some support seeing how he's in charge until you are Tsukune."

Yukari then made a hesitant vocalization, "Should we warn people that weird things are happening also?"

Kurumu scoffed, "You mean only happening to you right?"

Suddenly, with eyebrows that creased into the angles of eternal fury, Yukari smote with her palms the table with all of her might and screamed, "I'M NOT LYING! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!"

A deathly silence followed. Never had such an outburst been performed by the young spell caster which sent each witness into the depths of uncertainty on how to react to it. With heavy panting Yukari shot challenging glances to everyone before suddenly again coming to her senses.  
"I'm sorry….I don't know what came over me…" came her only rebuttal. Coincidentally, she of all people was the most shocked at her eruption. It was a highly unusual display of emotion and she knew it.

To break the atmosphere of perplexity, Tsukune made a subtle vocalization, "It's fine Yukari, in fact there is something else I need to talk to you all about, that Nurari has asked of me."

Just then, a knock at the door disrupted the ineptitude as each one looked towards the entrance which was becoming ajar by the hand of Mrs. Nekonome who slid her cheery disposition through the frame and addressed, "I'm so sorry to bother you kids but you wouldn't have happened to have seen Kensuke today have you?"

Each gave a condescending reply that equaled in apathy in regards for their concern for where the absentee's whereabouts were known. Without so much as a dash to her spirits, the lively teacher kindly reminded, "Well if you see him let him know that he either helps out here or joins the others in detention, meow!"

The door was then shut and the group was left in peace.

"Yeah, we really wouldn't want him to shirk out on his duties in here…" chided Kurumu dully with a perfect touch of sarcasm.

"Anyway,' continued Tsukune, 'the past few days, some odd things have been happening."

Kurumu rolled her eyes, "So more people have seen the invisible man?"

Tsukune was quick to correct, "Kurumu, I have experienced a few things too, so has Mizore…"

"So have I." interjected Moka's voice.

Tsukune, for a moment, lost the grip he vastly held on his composure for he was unaware that his confidante had any experiences in the like. Kurumu was still a far league from being convinced of such occurrences, therefore to slake her boredom, withdrew her phone and began to manipulate the screen.

Tsukune then turned to Moka and inquired, "What have you experienced?"

The silver haired beauty sifted slightly and responded while still composed in her strong willed nature, "Last night when I was taking a shower, the water changed on me, or so I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"For a moment it looked and felt like blood…the smell… the taste….then I heard a scream from my room. It was my roommate Akari. When I jumped out to check on her she was huddled on the bed and going on about this black mist that had moved from the corner and out the door. I hadn't seen it, in fact nothing was wrong at all, even the water was normal."

Tsukune leaned forward, "On my way back from Nurari's office I came across something similar. A janitor was frozen in fear, thinking his water bucket had turned to blood. Then I saw the black mist too, then everything was returning to normal."

Moka crossed her arms and glanced downwards, "There was one last thing. When I had returned to the bathroom to dry off, there was a handprint on the steamy mirror."

Tsukune was then put on alarm, "Like a man's handprint?"

"Well the most I can say is that it was not mine or Akari's, in fact it didn't really look like a natural handprint."

Tsukune then averted his attention to Yukari and asked of her, "Yukari, do you know of any kind of magic tricks that fit this kind of phenomenon?"

Her skin began to bristle as she resigned herself to this icy conclusion, "I can't say what it is but I can say what it isn't, and this isn't magic. But if you really want to know what I think, I think it's the shadow man."

Kurumu was quickly brought out of her rumination, "Great now we're giving it a name?" said she with a disgusting disbelief to what she considered to be a blatant and excessive departure from rational thinking.

Mizore then siphoned through her satchel and withdrew her Nikon and began to cycle past the pictures until she came across the accursed photo of the blackened delineation that stood behind Tsukune's shoulder which was taken the day prior. Leaning over she turned it to where Yukari could examine it while asking, "Yukari, is this what you saw last night?"

No sooner than when she had, her hairs stood on end, her lips trembled and her eyes moistened as though she was in a near death experience and nodded while mortified and declared with jittering sincerity, "That's him…."

Tsukune then responded in the like, "I think our first paper needs to have a warning and that all the students need to keep an eye out and report anything to the head master."

Then turning towards the ice maiden, "Can we use that picture for the paper so people will know what our culprit looks like?"

Mizore nodded and immediately arose, "I'll get started on printing it out right now."

Tsukune then cracked his knuckles, "Alright everyone let's get to work."


End file.
